


In The Palace of Fire

by Yahboobeh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Middle Ages, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahboobeh/pseuds/Yahboobeh
Summary: Medieval AU! In a world that favors beauty, sex, murder and money, these young adults must find their place in the court of King Hiuzen Sarutobi. But when the king falls ill and dies, the succession of the throne becomes jumbled. The prince is ill prepared to rule, a missing princess returns, and a duke seeks revenge and the crown.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino, Sai & Yamanaka Ino, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fic was originally posted on ff.net and I am in the middle of an overhaul and one hell of a re-write. I'm not too far along yet, but I'm sooo happy with how it's coming along!
> 
> This story takes place in the 1500's and topics will regularly cover sensitive topics. Please read the notes at the beginning of each chapter for any potential warnings. This chapter features a depiction of a character's death/execution. Please be aware while reading this chapter.

**Chapter One**

_"Different roads sometimes lead to the same castle."  
\- Jon Snow, A Game of Thrones  
_

_December 1510_

Candlelight flickered. In the hearth, a fire cracked and popped as flames licked at the logs and spread warmth into the room.

Thick, lush fabrics and carpets decorated the room and dampened the chill, which seeped in from the stone walls and single-pane windows. Each piece was intricate, painstakingly woven, and boasted the wealth of the man who owned them.

The owner sat in an elegantly carved chair close to the fire, a goblet of wine in his hand. He drank deeply from the cup and relaxed further into the chair. Hiashi Hyuga, the Duke of Moon, had endured an eventful day.

Next to him sat his brother - his twin, born just minutes after him, rolling a grape between his fingers.

Between them on a small table was a platter of fresh fruits, cheeses, and a half-drunk pitcher of wine.

The two chatted absentmindedly, chuckling as they discussed the events of the day.

"Lady Hinata had quite a busy day," the younger brother mused, "It was certainly a birthday fit for Your Grace's daughter."

The Duke polished off his goblet and placed it down on the table. His brother refilled it.

"Ah, it was quite an event for a child of nine. I was happy to have her received by the King. When she is older, I would like her to become a lady-in-waiting to her majesty."

"The queen should be lucky to have someone so kind-hearted as Hinata in her service, my lord."

"Yes…" Hiashi trailed off and turned his attention to the fire, nursing his cup of wine before speaking again. "Hizashi, how is your son?"

"He is in good spirits, quite happy to have been in the presence of Your Grace's family for the Lady's birthday today."

Hiashi downed his wine and sat in silence, watching as Hizashi chewed on the grape he had been toying with absentmindedly. Realizing his brother's cup was empty, Hizashi reached for the pitcher to refill it. Hiashi held up his hand, and his brother halted, placing the pitcher back on the table.

"You are lucky, brother," Hiashi finally admitted.

"May I inquire as to how so, my lord?" Hizashi popped another grape into his mouth and chased it down with the last of his wine.

"You have a son."

Hizashi frowned. Yes, he did have a son, someone to pass his titles and lands to, someone to keep the Hyuuga name alive. But it had cost him his wife who had died days later, stricken with childbed fever.

"Hiashi, you and the Duchess are still young, there is plenty of time to have a son."

"Perhaps."

"There is. If the Father is willing, then the Mother will grant you a son."

"Yes," Hiashi tapped his fingers on the table. "I am just overthinking. Neji came so easily to you; I must admit I am envious."

"Surely-"Hizashi halted, mid-sentence, and looked across the apartment.

"You heard it too?"

Both men abruptly rose from their chairs, wood scraping across the stone. They rushed out of the room and towards Hinata's bed-chamber.

The door slammed open, and they met a cloaked figure halfway towards Hinata's bed, knife gripped in hand.

"Halt!" Hiashi's voice was stern and commanding. He drew his sword and held it out to the cloaked figure.

Hizashi drew his sword as well, pointing it at the intruder. The man spun around and backed up, growing closer to Hinata.

The twins advanced on him, but the intruder had anticipated this and used their advance to create enough space between the two men and the door.

The intruder dashed across the room and avoided slashes before slipping out the door. Hiashi ran after him. Hizashi turned and called out to a servant.

A young boy, no older than fourteen, appeared at his side, bowing low.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Keep guard over Lady Hinata, do not let anyone near her, understood, Kō?"

Kō bowed again.

"With my life, my lord."

Hizashi ran out of the room, following in his brother's footsteps. His elegant slippers scraped softly against the stone of the palace halls as he chased after his brother.

He heard the clash of metal and the grunt and groan of a man meeting his mortality. He ran further down the hall and found his brother standing over the dead intruder.

"Who was it?" Hizashi panted, coming to rest at his brother's side.

Hiashi bent over and pulled the hood off of the cloaked man.

The stocky jet black hair and strong jawline were that of an Uchiha.

Hizashi cursed and drew a cross across his chest. Tensions between the Hyuga and Uchiha had always existed. It was no secret that many Uchiha thought the King a pretender. However, much to everyone's relief, the Uchiha family lacked the resources needed to plot against the King successfully.

Without support to overthrow the King, his second-best option was marriage. And while Hiashi pined for a son, the Duke of Ryuchi wanted a daughter. One to marry the prince, and reclaim their place near the crown.

But Hiashi was a stern supporter and more senior advisor to the King than Fugaku Uchiha. The eventuality that Hiashi's daughter could become Queen was a genuine threat to the Uchiha family.

Whether the boy acted on his own or under the order of his uncle, Hizashi did not know.

He did know that his brother had killed the boy, and the Duke would demand justice.

And with no evidence besides their word, Hizashi realized the King would be inclined to side with the Uchiha family.

If the boy had died in their chambers, there would be no question, but in the dimly lit hall with no witnesses, the cards were not stacked in their favor.

"Your Grace," Hizashi whispered. When Hiashi did not respond, Hizashi repeated himself louder. The sounds of guards approaching reminded them of the urgency of their situation.

"Your _Grace_!" Said Hizashi, "Take my sword."

Hizashi pressed the sword into his brother's hand. The Duke's face was pale, and his fingers trembled as they wrapped around the pommel. Hizashi then pulled his brother's sword out of the boy's stomach. The thick blood clung eerily to the steel and glowed ominously in the candlelight.

The guards approached.

"Halt! In the name of the King!"

The twins looked up and found themselves quickly surrounded.

"Your Grace," said the captain, "what has happened here?"

Hiashi flicked his glance over to Hizashi. Whether it was to give his brother permission to speak or seek guidance, Hizashi wasn't sure, but he spoke up anyway.

"I killed the boy."

Hizashi was grabbed roughly by two guards, and he dropped the sword. It clattered loudly off of the stone floor.

"Sir," the captain's voice quivered, "that is a serious confession. What reason do you have to commit such a crime?"

"I heard an intruder in his grace's apartment. I should have just detained the boy, but I chased him out here and stabbed him. He was by the Lady Hinata's bed with a dagger drawn."

"And what proof do you have?"

Hizashi looked to his brother as if to say goodbye before glancing back at his interrogator.

"I have none but my word."

Hizashi was yanked backward by the guards as he said a silent goodbye to his brother for the last time.

_January 1511_

Kakashi clenched his fists. The cathedral was packed, but he suspected only a handful of mourners were genuinely affected by Obito's loss.

Murdered in cold blood, they said, but his killer was captured and locked away in the dungeon. The trial had been intense, two dukes demanding their version of justice. In the end, the judges had sided with Uchiha, and the next time Hizashi Hyuga would see the light of day would be on his march to the scaffold.

But Kakashi knew the truth, Obito would never have acted on his own. The Duke of Ryuchi had sent his kin on a suicide mission. Kakashi hated him.

Beside Kakashi sat Rin, his intended. She rested her hand gently on his forearm. The warmth of her skin on his softened his anger, and he relaxed his clenched fists.

Obito had been so excited to be invited to court and attend on his uncle. Kakashi had been skeptical and had no desire to see his friend leave.

But his engagement to Rin had left Obito sore and jealous. Kakashi couldn't blame him for wanting to go.

But none of them expected Obito would only return home to attend his funeral.

Kakashi laced his fingers into Rin's, and together they listened to the priest presiding over the funeral mass.

* * *

_February 1511_

"Sweetheart," the man's voice was slick with concern. "You should return to your mother. I do not know what possessed me to bring you here, but I have decided you should not stay."

His voice was barely audible over the crowds that had gathered on the prison grounds. A scaffold stood before them with a telltale block front and center.

The girl tightened her cloak around her and kept her eyes on the scaffold.

"But father," she said, "you promised to teach me the realities of our world."

"This, though..." He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed tightly, and she winced. "This is too much."

"I don't want to be sheltered."

"You are not ready for this sweet Tenten."

Tenten frowned. She didn't understand the appeal of public executions, especially on such a frigid day, but she wanted to learn. Her parents had gone through great lengths to make sure she was educated just as well as any boy, and their efforts had given rise to her curious nature. She no longer felt content with books; she wanted to learn first hand.

While she understood the concept of execution, Tenten had yet to grasp the grim finality of death.

She pushed up onto her toes and peered through the crowds of people wondering if the Duke of Moon would be present to witness his brother's execution.

She found the rigid body of the Duke about fifteen feet away. Standing at his side was a boy who appeared to be her age. She couldn't see his face but felt an aura of sadness radiate off of him. Her stomach dropped with the realization that Hizashi's son was standing tall, waiting for his father to die.

The crowd erupted, and Tenten suspected that the prisoner had arrived. She craned her neck to see over the adults' shoulders and found the haggard features of Hizashi Hyuuga as the guards pushed him forward. He stumbled up the steps of the scaffolding. He stood behind the block and addressed the crowd when he regained his composure (though one could argue that he'd barely lost it at all).

"Good people of the Fire Kingdom!" His voice rose above the crowds, ringing brightly and subduing those who had gathered to watch. "I have come here today to die, as I have been rightfully judged to by His Majesty and the law. May the Father protect the King, as he is a kind and just ruler. I beseech you to offer your prayers unto me, as I am afraid in my hour of death. O Reconciler have mercy on me, for it is to you I commend my soul."

Hizashi blessed himself, and the crowd prayed with him, a handful offering their blessing to the man.

Hizashi then knelt behind the block.

"Tenten, we should leave."

"Father, please. I am fine."

Hizashi looked up at the executioner.

"Do you forgive me?" Asked the executioner.

"Yes."

Gently, Hizashi laid his head down upon the block.

The last thing Tenten saw was how Hizashi closed his eyes, face pale, and stretched out his arms, which shook with anxiety.

Tenten felt her arm yanked back as her father pulled her through the crowd. She could no longer see the scaffold or the boy. She heard the sickening sound of metal slicing through flesh and the heavy thunk as the ax sunk into the wood. The softer thunk his body falling away was swallowed up in the gasps and cheers and wails of the crowd.

Tenten tripped over her skirts as her father pulled her through the throngs of people. He gripped the fabric and pulled it up in her tiny fist, revealing mud-stained shoes. Her tights were stained as well. The maids would scold her, but she didn't care.

* * *

_July 1512_

Kakashi felt sick. His head throbbed, his chest ached, and his eyes watered.

"You should request that a priest attends to her."

Kakashi could not meet the eye of the physician without risking coming completely undone. He kept his fists clenched tightly to ground himself.

"Why can you not cure her?"

"I have done what I can. The Lady's fate is in the hands of the Father."

Kakashi slammed his fist on the table next to him.

"Fuck the Father!"

The doctor's mouth hung open as he quickly blessed himself.

"Cure her!"

"I am sorry, we still don't understand this sickness well enough. I have done what I can."

"Then, get out!"

"Yes, my lord."

The man bowed quickly and scurried out of the room, out of the house and into the street to make his way to his next patient.

Kakashi dropped back into the chair he'd been waiting in while the doctor attended to Rin.

The physician immediately instructed everyone in the household to stay as far away from Rin as possible, as the disease was extremely deadly and contagious. Kakashi had done his best to keep his distance while the doctor was there. But, if she was going to die, what did it matter if he did too?

The room was quiet around him, and a whimper came from behind the door to their bed-chamber.

He slammed his fists into the table again and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Would someone find me a fucking priest?!"

A maid, who had come to check on him trembled in shock. She squeaked out a response, turned, and ran to appease his request.

Kakashi pushed himself up and made his way to the bed-chamber.

Rin was sickeningly pale. Splotches of blood bloomed across the sheets, a testament to the clumsy bleeding the doctor had administered.

She had been radiant and full of life only two days ago, a smile full on her lips and a twinkle in her eye.

Now a thin sheen of sweat covered her entire body. The sound of her struggling to breathe made him anxious. When she did look up at him, her eyes were dull and lifeless.

He sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand in his own, stroking it comfortingly. She seemed to relax under his touch and closed her eyes.

He didn't look when the priest entered the room to administer her last rights.

The familiar prayer to the Reconciler sat oddly in his ears, and he felt dizzy as he struggled to comprehend his reality.

Kakashi blessed himself and curled over his wife's hand, still grasped tightly in his own. The only sound he allowed to escape was the heavy sniffle as he relinquished himself into his tears and vowed that no woman would ever replace her.

* * *

_February 1516_

"There was only one survivor."

"His _own_ family!"

"The Duke's _son_!"

Naruto strained his ears to listen to the whisperings in the hall.

"Your Highness," Irkua scolded.

"Yes, yes, I know. Pay attention."

Naruto looked back down at his studies; a map of the world lay before him. The two sat at a spacious table in one of the royal libraries. Books and a blank sheet surrounded them. Iruka had hidden all of the other maps from Naruto's prying eyes, knowing he would try and cheat.

Sunlight filtered through the thick glass of the windows, and Iruka was grateful that they didn't need to burn any candles.

Today's lesson was geography, and Naruto was to label the great Kingdoms and their Kings' names on the map.

He knew his own King and his own country, why he needed to know more he didn't know or care.

He tapped his quill against the paper and listened to the light way the tip scratched the parchment. He wrote the word "fire" and the name "Hiruzen Sarutobi" inside the outline of their country and abandoned the rest when he heard the whispering of court gossip. He'd heard the rumors, but he wasn't sure if any of them were right.

"Sir," he asked his professor, "What happened to the Duke of Ryuchi and his family?"

Iruka sighed. It was clear that Naruto would not finish his lesson today.

"If Your Grace had focused more on his history lessons, you might remember when I told you how our first king, King Hashirama, came to power. After many years of war and unrest, the King helped bring peace to our young country with the aid of his friend and closest advisor, His Grace Mandra, Duke of Ryuchi, and Lord High Steward to His Majesty."

Naruto's eyes began to glaze over, and Iruka snapped his fingers at the child, regaining his attention. It was a risky move; however, the little prince loved Iruka, and he was not concerned about the boy tattling on him.

"However, the Duke became resentful, and their friendship dissolved. There was a plot to overtake the throne. The Duke and his supporters were all arrested and convicted of high treason before being executed. There have been whisperings that some of his descendants still hold on to that same resentment. Last night, the Duke's son, Itachi, is said to have slain his entire family except for his younger brother, Sasuke."

Naruto gasped.

"Where is Itachi now?"

"Missing," said Iruka.

"Why did he do it?"

"No one knows."

"Does this mean that Sasuke will become the new Duke of Ryuchi?"

"Yes, your highness. And we shall address Sasuke as such."

"And how do you address a duke again?" Naruto scratched his head as if trying to recall a memory.

"You are to address him as _your grace_ , highness."

"But aren't I sometimes called _your grace_?"

"Yes, but a Duke is also referred to the same way."

"But, I am a prince!"

"Which is why we also call you Your Highness."

"Is anyone allowed to call Sasuke _your highness_?"

"No, your grace, they are not."

"Good."

"Highness, we need to refocus on your studies."

"But you were technically teaching me history, Sir."

"Technically is quite the vocabulary for you, dear prince. Perhaps you have been listening."

"Do you think Sasuke would want to join my household?" Naruto mused. "As a gentleman of my bedchamber?"

"I am not sure, highness, but I do not see why he should oppose your most generous offer."

"Good. Now that Sasuke is alone, he will need companionship."

"Another big word, your grace."

Naruto grinned and laughed.

"Invite Sasuke to visit, and I shall offer him a position."

Iruka chuckled.

"As you wish."

* * *

_March 16, 1516_

Tenten grunted as she was yanked and jostled around the dressing room by her maid. The woman was dressing her, albeit rather roughly. Tenten's maid yanked her stockings up and helped her step into her shoes before securing her petticoats in place. A sapphire blue skirt was pulled over her head and synched at the waist.

Tenten instinctively fisted her arms in front of her for the maid to put on her kirtle. It was the same blue as her skirts. The piece was laced up the back and pulled tight, causing Tenten to gasp. The low cut square neckline allowed her cleavage to show, and the tightening of the laces pulled the piece closer to her, flattening her silhouette and pushing her breasts up. With each breath, they rose prominently, swelling over the collar.

Sleeves were tied on. They pressed tight against Tenten's biceps and fanned out at the elbow, dripping low to the floor.

Satisfied with the way the dress sat against Tenten's body, the maid began to brush her hair.

Tenten looked at her reflection in the mirror and marveled at the outfit she now wore. It was a birthday present from her parents, and she needed to look her best, as she was to be presented to the Queen today.

"May I wear my hair as I usually do?" She asked.

"No, my lady, her grace has requested you wear your hair more elegantly today."

Tenten frowned. "But I like my buns."

"It is not appropriate for a maiden, let alone one meeting the Queen, my lady."

Tenten sighed. At home, she could wear whatever she wanted. The only exception was when they entertained guests, and even then, Tenten was allowed more freedom.

She chose not to protest and allowed the woman to smooth her loose curls and weave a few small braids into her hair. A rounded hood of matching blue and trimmed with gold lace was pinned to her head, as was the fashion.

Next, she reached for a heavily jeweled necklace and fastened it around Tenten's neck. Matching earrings dangled from her earlobes. Lastly, a red rouge was spread across her lips and onto her cheeks.

On the morning of her sixteenth birthday, Tenten's mother had sat her down and explained that now she was old enough to start attracting men at court. Tenten knew this, but hearing the words from her mother's mouth made her anxious.

The door opened, and a man entered the room. Tenten turned and curtsied along with her maids. The man approached, and Tenten rose from her curtsy and smiled up at him.

"Father!" She spun around, showing off her dress. "How do I look?"

Her father smiled down at her, laughing lightly.

"All the ladies at court are sure to envy you."

Tenten bit back a self-deprecating comment and smiled.

"Thank you."

Her father held out his arm, and Tenten slipped her hand into the crook of her father's elbow.

"Now," he said, "your mother tells me you two need a moment alone before we head out."

Tenten wasn't sure what her mother wanted, but the vagueness her father used suggested it was something he would not approve of, which was not unusual. Her mother was bold, unabashed, and unashamed of her ideals and practices, protected only by her husband's love for her. Tenten's father was Marquess of Storms and Lord High Constable to the King. Those who wielded any power to force the Marchioness to remember her supposed standing in this life were few.

She was guided out of her room and to the main chamber of their palace apartment. Tenten's mother sat at the table, waiting.

"You look as beautiful as ever," she said as Tenten detached herself from her father's arm and sat down.

"Thank you, mother."

"I need to gather my notes for the council meeting," interrupted her father. Tenten felt his disapproving gaze on her mother, who met his gaze without so much as a flinch. "Keep it quick."

"Of course, _my lord_ ," she said with a smile and just a hint of sarcasm. The Marchioness tended to slip into a more formal speech when she disagreed with her husband.

He mumbled something about watching her tongue, laced with frustration and concern before retreating to their bedroom.

With her husband gone, the Marchioness of Storms softened her gaze, which Tenten met with an excited smile.

"What is today's lesson?"

"There is no lesson today, Tenten, just a decision."

Tenten furrowed her brows.

"A decision?"

"Yes."

"On what?"

"Your future."

Tenten looked down at the small box of carved wood that sat on the table between them.

"I'm not sure I-"

"Open it."

Her mother pushed it towards her, and Tenten lifted the lid. Glints of silver and pewter flashed before her. It was a pile of charms and trinkets. Tenten knew it well.

"Will we cast the charms today?" She asked.

"In a way," her mother's calm demeanor was tinged with excitement. "You will pick just one, though. This charm will be the most important one you ever cast, as today it will set the course of your future."

Tenten thought about what kind of future she wanted but try as she might, she couldn't envision what life on her own would look like as she peered into the box of charms. There were nearly 30 possibilities with endless possibilities.

"What do I need to know?"

"When you're ready, close the box and give it a good shake. Then, close your eyes, whisper a prayer to the Dreamer, and pick a charm."

Tenten nodded and followed her mother's instructions. The ring of metal on wood pinched her ears and rattled away at her confidence. The future always felt so final.

She set the box down and closed her eyes as she flipped up the lid and pressed her fingers into the mess of charms. Some were rough, some smooth, all cool to the touch. Something sleek and rounded fell between her fingers, and she pulled it out. She heard a snap and opened her eyes. Tenten's mother had closed the lid and withdrew the box. There was no turning back, no second picks, and no looking to see what she had missed.

The charm rolled into her palm, where the weight was light but sturdy, and she looked down as her fingers stretched out.

"A heart?" She was disappointed and knew that if her mother hadn't snatched away the box, she would have dug back in looking for a sign of adventure - like the little sword charm, that one was her favorite.

"A heart." She agreed.

"But," Tenten frowned, "love is so… cliche…"

"It was your choice, Tenten."

"But, I wanted something exciting!" She put the charm down on the table. "An adventure, a new way of life, not the same thing every other woman pines for!"

"Love is an adventure, Tenten."

"Another cliche."

"Only because you've not yet experienced it yourself." She felt her mother's gaze on her and looked up to meet it. "Tenten, most love is not a story from a fairy tale where a daring prince swoops in to rescue a maiden from a tower; it's so much more complicated than that. I had hoped that you would know that from seeing your father and me."

"But to have this on the day, I'm to be presented to the Queen? I know that father arranged this to secure a good marriage and-"

"Marriage and love are not the same, Tenten, not in our positions anyway. You should be happy to know that you will experience love in place of politics."

"As if you'd let father agree to a marriage of political convenience anyway."

"My influence only goes so far. I have a hand in decisions with your father, yes, but if the decision is up to the King…"

"I know."

Tenten felt the warmth of her mother's hand on her own in a gesture of comfort and strength before taking the small silver heart and inspected it.

The charm was old and tarnished. Tenten's mother polished it with a napkin that had been left on the table and strung it on a long silver chain.

"Wear it on you like a protection charm. Always." She handed it back, and Tenten draped it over her head and tucked it into her dress. It was cold against her sternum, and when they rose from their chairs to leave, Tenten could feel it tap against her with an even and steady rhythm.

Some subjects seldom crossed Tenten's mind, and love was at the bottom of that list. Tenten swallowed her displeasure and let her father lead them from their apartment and through the twists and turns of the palace. Down these stairs, and then up those. Go down the hall, take a left, and then a right. Double back again. Her head spun. How was she supposed to navigate this maze on her own?

Eventually, they arrived at a set of ornate double doors that stretched to the ceiling. They towered over the guards, and as they swung open, even the hinges seemed to hiss an impending finality at her.

* * *

Hiashi hated waiting. It was the worst part of the council meetings. As President of the Council, and practical man, Hiashi expected the meetings to start on time, maybe even a little early. But councils were often made-up of self-inflated lords used to being in charge. And while this council was better, but not perfect, and Hiashi resisted the urge to drum his fingers on the table as the last members drifted into the King's privy chamber.

King Hiruzen was punctual, at least, a trait that came with age. Nara and Inuzuka were the worst. But Danzo Shimura was a runner up. As Lord Steward, the only man who outranked him was the King himself. Danzo was not late so often as to be considered generally tardy. When he was late, there was a reason inflated with his sense of superiority. The King never questioned his steward.

But today, the last person to take their seat was the Lord High Constable, Hiroto Moriyama. Hiashi liked Moriyama. He was practical, quiet, and punctual.

"My apologies, Lords," he sighed as he sat in his chair, "I was presenting the Marchioness and my daughter to Her Majesty."

"No apology needed," said Hiruzen, "My dear wife enjoys conversation. It is quite easy to lose an afternoon in her presence."

"Thank you, majesty."

Hiashi cleared his throat.

"Now, my lords, with your majesty's permission, I would like to begin."

"Granted."

"Thank you, sir. Now, what news have we to report?"

"The faith recently appointed a new high priest," said Shikaku. "As we lack one here, I have begun preparations to bring him to court."

"Good." Hiashi then addressed each Lord, starting with Danzo and ending with Shibi Aburame, the Lord High Admiral.

The news of the kingdom changed little these days. While there were some happenings, nothing compared to the aftermath still surrounding the death of Fugaku Uchiha and his wife.

Uchiha's seat sat empty on the other side of the table. Moiyama and Yamanaka had sat on either side of the Lord Privy Seal and had offered a calm balance to the often argumentative man. How he had managed to have a title of such honor disgusted Hiashi.

"What news do we have of his son?"

Hiroto cleared his throat.

"Nothing much yet, sir. We have a few leads, but the boy seems to have vanished."

"Keep looking then,"

"Of course."

Hiashi had only as much interest in bringing Fugaku's son to justice, as was required by his title.

"Now, I presume we will be granting his son the title of Duke?"

"It is his title to inherit," said Shikaku, the Lord High Chancellor.

"Of course," Hiashi paused. It was the right time for his proposition. And while he had carefully planned out what he'd wanted to say and how he'd go about saying it, he found himself running through his speech one last time. "Would his majesty prefer a ceremony or a private appointment?"

The King pondered for a moment, stroking his beard.

"The Uchiha family has been shaken to its very core. Sasuke is young, and others may try to stake a claim on his title. To avoid strife, as those Uchihas always seem to attract, he should have a proper ceremony. If not for his reassurance, then to show the realm that the crown has his back."

The council murmured their approval, and Hiashi made his move.

"I would be honored if his majesty would consider my nephew worthy of a title."

Hiashi heard Danzo scoff.

"You seek to use your position to so blatantly elevate your family? At least Uchiha had tact."

"Uchiha," Hiashi grit his teeth, "ordered the kidnapping of my daughter. And my brother died for it."

"That is quite the accusation. What proof do you have?" Danzo sneered at him.

Hiroto spoke up.

"It was the Duke's nephew who attempted. And with the Duke gone, I think we can speak plainly. Each family had a loss and-"

"Now is not the time to pretend at justice, Moriyama," Hiashi hissed. "You know as well as I did that my brother died to prevent more violence. While he was to inherit my title, I now have my children, and Neji should not have to suffer-"

"You would let a daughter take your name?" Quipped Danzo.

"I have yet to decide, my Lord. And there is still the chance that the duchess will bear me a son. Neji is getting too old to be my ward. He deserves more than this."

"And when your wife leaves you with two daughters, he can snatch up a second title?"

"Enough, Shimura," said the King. "I would hear more from the duke."

"Your grace is too kind," said Hiashi. "There is a small plot of land, east of the Storms. The Earl died with no heir two years ago, and his assets were returned to the crown, as your Lord Treasurer can confirm."

"I will need to look back through your majesty's accounts, but that sounds correct," said Inoichi.

"If your majesty's accounts reflect this," said Hiashi, "he will need to appoint a new Earl of Birds."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings.

**Chapter Two**

_"Not all those who wander are lost."  
\- _J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring

_April 1517_

The best part of a King's castle was the size.

At least, that's what Neji thought. The entire place was a maze of twists and turns. He had spent countless hours wandering down winding halls and discovering long forgotten passageways.

Neji liked that about the hedge maze too, but he had discovered the fastest route to the center nearly a year ago. But the palace had countless secrets, and Neji was determined to uncover each one. Why? Because he could be alone. He liked that.

Continually standing in the shadow of his uncle was draining. It wasn't just the Duke's presence and authority that Neji found exhausting. He often found moments of peace helping his uncle sort through stacks of documents. Instead, it was the Duke himself that made Neji want to walk down the hall with his hand pressed against ancient tapestries, searching for the telltale give in the fabric that whispered of a forgotten passage.

Hiashi looked so much like Neji's father that it often made his stomach sour. Neji resented his uncle for the death of his father. He hated his cousins because they had Hiashi, and Neji was alone.

There were times when Neji would catch the Duke out of the corner of his eye and see his father. It felt like a knife in his chest every time.

And since Neji was already alone, it only made sense that he would enjoy finding space for solitude.

He was underground today. The castle was old and underground passages wove under the ornately decorated and well-lit rooms above him.

During the day, servants used the tunnels to access the kitchens and storehouses easily. Some members of the court would use them to avoid others during the day. But at night, the underground became a haven for those sneaking in or out. Some slipped into their lover's bed-chamber while others left the palace entirely. All of their faces were hard to make out in the dark, lit briefly and faintly by torches that lined the walls.

Neji had found an older passage, not far from the dungeons, and today he was eager to explore further.

The further underground he moved, the fewer people he encountered until he was alone. Neji thought that the only other person who knew more about the palace secrets than he did was Danzo. Neji would hear him on occasion, always up to something questionable. Sometimes he offered bribes or threats. Mostly, he met with spies to learn what words his peers whispered at court.

Today was different.

Neji turned a corner to find a clearly frustrated girl uttering a string of curses and invoking one of the Forgotten for help.

She looked to be his age, and in the damp torchlight, he could see a crumpled piece of parchment in her clenched fist. She looked up to the ceiling, exasperated, and let out a frustrated sigh. A thin sheen of sweat on her face made her glow under the orange light of the flame.

Neji cleared his throat to make his presence known. She jumped and looked over to him, clutching the fisted papers to her chest.

"Shit! You scared me!"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um," she fiddled with the paper in her hands. "I was looking for something."

Neji crossed his arms. She was lost.

"Here? Where there is nothing to find?"

"Well, what are you doing here?" she shot back. "If, as you say, there is nothing here, then why have you come here?"

He tried to give her a look that clearly said, _that's none of your business._ If she understood, she didn't care.

"Right," she said, "it's not your place to judge."

Neji shrugged.

"Fine. I'll take my leave then."

He bowed briefly towards her and turned on his heel to leave.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" He turned back to look at her. She was flustered, embarrassed, and frustrated.

His eyes dropped down to her lip as she chewed it, deciding what to say.

"Are... are you headed back upstairs?"

"Perhaps. Why do you ask?"

She crossed her arms.

"Must you make me admit it?"

"Do you want to go back upstairs?"

"You're a bastard."

"Do you always speak so plainly?"

"Do you always sneak up on unsuspecting women in dark corridors?"

"Only when they get lost," he smirked.

She huffed and stamped her foot.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"And what kind of person would I be if I left you here alone?"

She smiled and stepped closer to him.

"I believe that would make you a bastard twice over."

Neji turned the corner and started in the direction he had come. Her skirts swished as she scurried to keep up with him.

"And how far do I need to guide you before I'm just a bastard again?"

She laughed.

"Well, to return to bastard status, you would need to take me back to the Queen's apartments. But," she turned to face him, "if you wanted to erase all bastard status, you would take me to the kitchens first."

"The kitchens?"

"Yes, I was sent down here with instructions on how to reach the kitchen to fetch some sweet cakes for the other ladies."

Neji held out his hand for the paper. She reluctantly handed it over.

Poorly written directions were scrawled across the page, smudged by the frustrated and ink-stained fingers that had passed it to him.

"We are nowhere near the kitchens. Someone has played a joke on you."

"I am aware," she frowned. They continued walking. "I was warned that some of the ladies liked to play tricks on newer ones."

"Then why bother going to the kitchen? To bring them back pastries as thanks for getting you lost?"

"No, I want to rub it in their faces. I want to see how far their jaws drop when I come back victorious." She paused, tilting her head in thought. "Also, I suppose it would be a good idea to know where the kitchens are."

"So, you are a lady-in-waiting to the Queen?" Neji guided them to the left. Servants began to make their appearances as they moved closer to the heart of the castle.

"I am. I arrived at court earlier this month."

"And what is your name, lady?"

"Tenten. Tenten Moriyama."

"The Marquess's daughter?"

Tenten stopped to curtsy at him; her voice tipped with sarcasm.

"The one and only." They resumed their pace. "And I think I can guess who you are."

Neji shrugged. "Most people can."

"The Duke of Moon's nephew. Neji, right?"

"Correct." They were nearing the kitchens now. They climbed a flight of stairs, back above ground, and followed the kitchen's rich, heavy scents.

"Well, Neji, of all of the people I could have run into back there, I'm glad it was you."

"I am too," he admitted, "you should be careful down there. There are worse things than bastards in those tunnels."

"Even worse than twice over bastards?"

They stepped into the kitchen, and Neji flagged a cook requesting Tenten's tray of cakes.

"Much worse."

* * *

_May 1516_

Kakashi stood between the shadow of two gravestones. The heavy robes made him itchy and sweaty under the high noon sun.

"My how things have changed," he mumbled.

He twisted a small black cap in his hand, his new charge weighing on him.

He had asked the Reconciler to take him to Rin, but he had been denied his request for some four years.

Since Rin's death, Kakashi found himself at the town parish often. He spent countless hours in the kirkyard with his ghosts. He'd lay with his head by Rin's marker while telling Obito about a wealthy home he'd attended to. It was a comfortable place to stay, nestled between the two most significant people in his life. How could he consider letting go of the past when it was with him every day?

When he could stand the reality no more, he'd strolled down the aisle of the church, inspected the stained glass, and napped in the pews.

Sometimes, when he was truly alone, he would approach the alter and have a drink of the sacramental wine.

It was peaceful at the parish.

The small lands his father had left him had fallen into disarray, but he cared little.

Sometimes he would talk to the priest and listen to stories and scripture. They were vivid and fanciful tails of the Revered, though Kakashi found little comfort in them.

The first six months moved slow, as Kakashi marinated in his grief. It was only after the priest took an interest in him that Kakashi's desperate obsession to cling to the past came to be viewed by fellow parishioners as sincere devotion and piety to the faith.

When the priest became too ill to attend the parish, Kakashi stepped in and helped.

Life in service to the Revered had not occurred to Kakashi as a path his life could take, but the priest grew frailer, and one day a high priest came to attend to him.

After watching how Kakashi occupied his time tending to matters, the priest could not, the high priest had offered Kakashi robe and the rights to the small church he'd come to call home.

Kakashi cared little for religion, but he'd accepted, as it meant never being far from his wife and friend.

With no family left of his own, Kakashi had gifted his lands back to the King and began memorizing prayers.

"I took my new job too seriously," Kakashi said to the stones before him. "They've given me a hat…" his eyes burned. "A _high priest?_ What were they _thinking?_ " He twisted the hat in his hands more, pressing wrinkles into the elegant black velvet.

"I promised I'd never leave your side," he lamented. "But now I've been summoned to court, to attend on that fucking King."

He looked from one stone to the other.

"I wish one of you would answer me! For once!"

But the dead could not speak, and not even the breeze blew for him in answer.

Kakashi knelt down in front of Rin's grave and traced her name.

"I don't know when I'll be back… I'm so sorry."

* * *

_July 1517_

"I hear it's your birthday tomorrow."

Neji shrugged.

"You heard correctly."

"And to think," said Tenten, "you weren't going to tell me."

"I've never seen much importance in it."

He watched her brow furrow.

"Birthdays aren't just about the attention from others," he followed her gaze across the garden to where her father sat with Neji's uncle. "It's nice to get gifts, but the real celebration is looking back on your accomplishments over the past year."

The air was heavy with the scent of roses, hydrangeas, and magnolia. The pair sat on the grass, tucked under the shade of the magnolia tree. It was warm out. The heat of summer hadn't sunk in yet.

"Besides," she added, "you did get a pretty impressive gift this year."

Neji frowned.

"A pity gift."

"Not at all."

"You don't know, Tenten."

"I know enough. Besides, if the King were to hand out an earldom to every man he pitied, there would be no land left to give."

"I still cannot understand why he would choose me."

"But he did," she said.

"Neji Hyuga, Earl of Birds." She fiddled with the silver chain around her neck. "It has a nice ring to it."

* * *

"They seem to get along well," Hiroto said, looking across the grass to where Tenten and Neji sat chatting.

He felt Hiashi shrug next to him.

"If anyone can draw him out of his shell, it would be your daughter."

Hiroto laughed.

"She does have a unique talent." Quiet settled between them for a moment before Hiroto spoke again. "They make a good match, don't you think?"

"My nephew has not been fully instated an Earl, and already you try to secure a marriage for your daughter?"

Hiroto met Hizashi's gaze. He couldn't tell if the Duke looked curious or unimpressed by the suggestion.

"I just meant that they seem to get on well, your grace."

"Perhaps," said Hiashi, "however, Neji is not my son. You'll have to forgive me if my daughter's future weighs more heavily on my mind."

"It is true," replied Hiroto, "that Neji could make his own decision. But that's not what you want, Hyuga, is it?"

"Nothing slips by you, does it, Moriyama?"

"The Uchiha are all but gone-"

"But one remains."

"He's barely sixteen, what threat could he pose?"

"He's a duke," Hiashi's tone was quickly becoming short and laced with irritation. "And the prince calls him a friend."

"The prince calls everyone his friend."

"Everyone, save my daughter."

"Yes, but I suspect you'd rather he address her as wife instead."

"Moriyama, Neji may only be an Earl now, but he is still a Hyuga. An ancient and noble name that carries more weight than a title. If you aspire to have your daughter marry well, then why should I not desire the same for mine?"

"Your grace, with the utmost respect, the prince will be difficult to secure, especially when King Rasa has a dau-"

"Those are my terms." Hiashi stood up and dusted off his doublet. "Neji for Naruto."

Hiroto abruptly stood up and bowed as Hiashi walked away. When the Duke was gone, he turned to look over at his daughter and her friend.

"Perhaps it's too soon to tell," he sighed, dropping back onto the bench. "And lord knows your mother has other plans anyway."

* * *

_Two days later_

Neji shifted his weight from one foot to another. His new boots pinched his toes, and the weight of his father's collar was heavy on his chest.

The King beckoned him forward. Neji obeyed. All eyes were on him as he followed the line of the red carpet across the room. At the end sat King Hiruzen. His face was wrinkled and dotted with moles. His robes seemed to swallow him up, and the crown sat heavily on his head. Neji thought that he looked tired. When he reached the throne, Neji knelt and waited, head bowed, while the King struggled to stand.

Once the King had risen and stabled himself with his cane, Neji addressed him.

"Majesty."

"Arise, son." Neji lifted his head and rose, standing tall over the King. "Step forward." Two steps forward. This was the closest he'd ever been to the King. A small velvet stool separated them.

"Neji Hyuga, today you shall be known henceforth as Earl of Birds." Though old and frail, the King's voice was still strong and confident and sent a chill down Neji's spine. Beside the King, his Steward stood, holding a pillow with a simple gold coronet. The King took it, and Neji knelt on the stool, head bowed once more. The coronet was cold and heavy on his head. Someone started reading from his patent of creation, but the words were jumbled in his ears. Neji heard his name, title, and the phrase _a thousand crowns a year_ while the King draped a cloak of red velvet and ermine over his shoulders.

Once the charges were read, there was the rustling of paper before a scroll was handed to Neji.

"Arise, my lord," said the King, and Neji obeyed. Somewhere someone yelled out his new name.

"Presenting Lord Neji Hyuga, Earl of Birds."

Neji heard the rustle of fabrics crinkling behind him. He glanced back quickly to see that everyone in the room had bowed down to him. A choir of "My Lord," rang out in unison.

Neji turned back to the King and bowed his head.

"Thank you, majesty."

The King nodded, and Neji took his leave, head still bowed low as he stepped backward, careful not to trip over his robe. Neji walked towards his uncle, who was dressed in a similar robe with his own coronet, and a proud smile. The rest of the kingdom's peers stood around them, matching.

Neji was unsure of what to do next. His feet hurt, the crown pinched, and his robe had been draped over his hair, tugging at it. Hiashi took a step behind Neji and discretely pulled his hair out from under the robe. Neji allowed himself a small sigh of relief.

Then, it was Sasuke's turn.

Neji watched him approach the King, a frown fixed on his lips. Sasuke followed the King's instructions, but where Neji had felt anxiety, pity, and grief roll in his stomach, the new Duke radiated an aura of anger.

After a moment, the announcement came again.

"Presenting his grace, Sasuke Uchiha, Duke of Ryuchi."

This time, when the crowd fell into a bow, Neji joined them, echoing the greeting of "your grace" as they waited for Sasuke to move.

The ceremony had barely ended when the prince jumped out and clapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Good work, _your grace,_ " Naruto cheered. Sasuke remained silent beside him.

The crowd began to break apart, and people chatted. Neji scanned the room for Tenten and caught her eager smile from beside the Queen's other ladies. His heart fluttered, and he swallowed. How had he allowed her to make him feel this way?

Neji suddenly dreaded the thought of returning to his uncle's apartment. The weight of his new title had already begun to weigh on him. Hiashi would undoubtedly outline Neji's new duties. And then Tenten would arrive with her father, to personally congratulate him. She'd tease him and pluck the coronet off his head to try on for herself, and he'd let her.

"Nephew," came Hiashi's voice over the crowd.

"Yes, uncle?"

"We should take our leave. You will need to make preparations to travel to the Land of Birds immediately."

Neji nodded. That was the final reason why he had no desire to leave the throne room.

He would be leaving court, leaving her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings. This should be the last chapter of catchup/time skipping. The next chapter will be the final timeline setting. I had a reviewer ask me how old everyone is in this fic. Neji, Lee and Tenten were born in 1500, so they are currently 17. Everyone else is a year younger, just like in the series. By the next chapter everyone will be 17/18.

**Chapter Three  
**

_"Tell me, what is it you plan to do with your one wild and precious life?"  
\- Mary Oliver_

_September 1517_

Sakura tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She was nervous, and the tightness of her gown did nothing to quell her anxieties.

On either side of her stood two other ladies. All three were waiting to be presented to the Queen to join her household as ladies in waiting.

Sakura wore a green dress patterned with ivory flowers and tight sleeves. It had been an expensive purchase for her father, the Baron of Tea, but he had thought the cost necessary for his daughter to impress the Queen and place her in the center of court life to attract a wealthy suitor.

She wore her hair down and in loose ringlets that were quickly falling out. Her straight hair had trouble holding any type of curl.

On her left stood a blonde dressed in a silvery grey dress. Pieces of her hair were twisted and braided elegantly. The long locks fell to her waist. She radiated confidence and dared to wear a color that suggested to Sakura that she had always wanted to wear purple. However, being a royal color, she'd had to settle for the soft grey.

On her right was the daughter of the Duke of Moon. The Duke's daughter had exquisite and regal features about her. Sakura imagined how beautiful she could be as a Queen. The Hyuga was dressed in a pale yellow dress trimmed with pearls.

While Sakura and her blonde companion, Ino, were dressed elegantly as ladies of noble birth, Hinata's dress must have cost as much as theirs combined.

Instead of a hood, Hinata wore a simple, yet elegant tiara, gold peaking out between purple locks. It was decorated with pearls. It could hardly be called a tiara, it was so modest with no flashy peaks or expensive gems. Sakura envied the girl and her outfit, feeling severely underdressed in her own gown.

"Her Majesty, the Queen!"

The Queen entered the room gracefully, two ladies following her. Sakura dropped into a low curtsy as the Queen crossed the room and stood before them. Sakura felt the woman smile down at them.

The Queen was dressed richly in black velvet with gold stitching. She wore an expensive-looking necklace, a star decorated with diamonds and pearls. In the center was, perhaps, the largest gem Sakura had ever seen. The citrine flashed yellow and bright like the Hermit's guiding star. On her head, she wore a black hood stitched with gold and pearls. Her hands sparkled with rings. Sakura was in awe at the grace and beauty of the older woman before her.

When she spoke, her voice was strong, powerful, and beautiful.

"My ladies, it is so good of you to join me here at court. While you are in my service, I expect you to always be virtuous, honest, kind, and discrete in your actions. We attend mass every morning and evening, and between masses, you are free to work on your skills, be they embroidery, literature, music or art, and everything in between."

Sakura's legs were cramping in her low curtsy, and she felt relieved when the Queen excused herself and handed over the duty of teaching to her principal lady in waiting, Lady Hana Inzukaka, daughter of the Earl of Frost.

When the Queen retired to her bedchamber with the second lady, Hana spoke plainly.

"Ladies, you are here to serve her majesty, the Queen. While in her service, I expect you to act as her good servants. You shall not question her motives, nor shall you engage in court gossip. You shall do nothing to upset her majesty and if her majesty's requests conflict with the King's…" Hana trailed off here, and Sakura chewed her lip. What could that possibly mean? Hana lowered her voice to a whisper. "Or the Prince, you shall act discreetly and never speak of it. Any questions?"

"Lady Hana?" Hinata's voice was surprisingly timid for a daughter of her standing. Sakura was surprised that behind such sleek and elegant features came such a terrified, meek voice.

"You may speak, Lady Hinata."

"What could the King or one of the Princes ask of us that would upset her majesty?" She whispered timidly, Sakura could barely hear the question and strained harder to hear Lady Hana's answer.

"Should any man invite you to his bedchamber, my lady would be very distraught to learn of the news."

Sakura didn't think Hinata could be any fairer skinned, but when the older girl answered them, Hinata paled.

Sakura trembled nervously. Surely the King would not want to see her in _that_ way. She prayed he would not. She could not forsake her virginity to lay under a man so old and unattractive. Sakura hadn't met the princes yet. Even though she had heard of their good looks, the prospect of climbing into either bed also seemed unappealing.

Ino didn't seem phased by the prospect. She was the daughter of an Earl and, apparently, more accustomed to court life than Sakura.

Hana turned to walk away and began to speak again.

"You three will have dresses fashioned in the style that my lady desires," Hana waved her hand down her own dress of beaded ivory trimmed with gold.

"You may rest today, but tomorrow your duties start. At four, we will have the tailor over to have you measured."

Hana walked into the hall and opened a door where a spacious double bed was trimmed with a velvet canopy and sheets patterned in swirls and flowers.

"Lady Sakura, Lady Ino, you two shall share this bed."

Hana turned to Hinata and spoke again.

"One of my ladies has become indisposed and has had to leave court and her majesty's service. You shall take her bed with Lady Tenten. Come, I will show you." Hana turned to Sakura and Ino before speaking again. "I shall leave you two to unpack. Dinner will be served at seven and mass to follow at eight-thirty." Hinata and Hana then left Sakura alone with Ino. Their trunks had been delivered and were awaiting them to unpack.

Sakura studied the room. A large window allowed sunlight to filter in, and there were two pieces of each furniture, including a vanity, a dresser, and a closet.

Ino's voice tore her out of her thoughts.

"So, you're the daughter of the Baron of Tea?"

Sakura whipped her head around to meet Ino's scrutinizing gaze.

"Y-yes, I am, Lady Ino."

"Well," she turned her nose up at Sakura, "I am the daughter of the Earl of Rivers, and you should treat me as such. After all," she smirked, "My father is petitioning the king to marry me to the Duke of Ryuchi."

Sakura frowned. Her new bedmate was certainly… proud. She wondered if Ino would follow her own logic and treat the Lady Hinata better than she intended to be treated, or even the Lady Tenten, daughter of the Marquess of Storms.

Sakura bit her tongue though, making such a point would not earn her favor with anyone.

She excused herself from their bedroom, deciding to unpack later and give Ino the first pick of the furniture. She returned to the main room of the apartment and paced around lightly, pausing to study books and flowers and the other objects and decorations that adorned the room.

"Lady Sakura,"

Sakura spun around to meet the gaze of another lady approaching her with a smile. She had dark brown hair and matching eyes.

"Welcome to court, my name is Tenten. I hope you will be comfortable here and that you may come to me if you have the need to seek the confidence of another."

"Lady Tenten, thank you." Sakura looked around the room, suddenly feeling very homesick. "How long have you been at court?"

"A little over a year."

Sakura paused, picking lightly at the hem of her kirtle.

"Is something on your mind, Lady Sakura?" Tenten approached her, closing the distance between the two girls.

"Well, Lady Hana warned us about gossip and _other_ matters…"

Tenten giggled lightly, understanding what she meant.

"Are you concerned about her warnings, Lady Sakura?"

"Is there any truth to them?" she whispered.

"Indeed." Tenten leaned in and whispered lightly in Sakura's ear. "My bedmate took with child."

Sakura gasped.

"I-is it-"

"No," answered Tenten, cutting off the girl before she mentioned the King. "I do not believe that has happened in some time. But infidelity and lewd behavior are not tolerated by her majesty, and she was dismissed from court."

Sakura was relieved, chances were she would not have to lay with the King after all.

"Lady Sakura, I much enjoy taking walks in the garden this time of day. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Of course. I would love to see the gardens."

"Wonderful, follow me, and I shall show you around." Tenten turned and stuck her head into the next room. Sakura heard her call to Hana and explain their leave. When she returned, they walked towards the door, and it opened for them.

Sakura followed Tenten into the corridor, and she was lead down hallways and between buildings until they reached the lawn.

Sakura watched the hem of Tenten's skirts trail lightly over the crushed stone pathway that they walked leading into the gardens. A thick hedge maze had been carved out, and large areas with fountains and benches were never far off.

They wandered through the garden for what seemed like ages. Sakura was amazed that Tenten knew her way through the maze. Sakura had lost her bearings three fountains ago. After ten more minutes, a secluded space opened up with a couple long benches and another fountain.

"Come sit with me, Lady Sakura, we should rest before our walk back to the palace."

"Of course." Sakura followed her to a long, shady stone bench. Tenten closed her eyes and listened to the water in the fountain. After several minutes of silence, Sakura watched Tenten's eyes flutter open, and she sat up.

"Can you keep a secret, Lady Sakura?"

"Of course, Lady Tenten." Her second piece of court gossip. She hadn't even been in court for a whole day. "You have my trust."

"On pain of death?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you swear on pain of death?"

"I-I do, Lady Tenten, you may confide in me."

"Good, thank you. I hope you know you may confide in me just as much."

Tenten fiddled with a thin chain around her neck. The necklace dipped below the hem of her gown. Sakura wondered what was at the end.

"I brought you here under false pretense," said Tenten.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I needed an excuse to leave the palace. To meet someone."

A feeling of dread coiled low in her belly weighted down by Tenten's admission. She had been a lady-in-waiting for under an hour, and she was already engaging in scandalous behavior.

"A lover?" she whispered.

Tenten laughed.

"No, just a friend. But sometimes we like to visit without my father watching over our shoulders."

Tenten twisted the chain around her finger. Sakura watched, waiting to see if the charm at the bottom would poke out. When it didn't, Sakura's curiosity won the battle over her manners.

"What is that?"

Tenten looked down at the chain and frowned.

"My future." Sakura paled. Was she witnessing something evil?

"I am sorry?"

Tenten must have sensed her anxiety and changed the subject, unwinding the chain from her finger.

"What do you hope for in life, Lady Sakura?"

"Well, I hope to please my father and marry well. It's why I have come to court."

"But what do _you_ hope for? For yourself? Not your father, not any other man. What does Lady Sakura desire?"

"I-I suppose I've never thought of that."

"You should, women have just as much right to be happy as men. Although we must act discreetly in our efforts. Find what you desire most in life and make it happen. But be careful as to how you go about it."

"Thank you for your kind advice. I will take it to heart."

"I hope so, I-"

Tenten quieted when they heard the gravel crunch nearby.

Sakura worried. What if someone had heard Tenten? Would the King be upset? Would she get in trouble for hearing Tenten's words?

An elegant looking man entered the gardens, and Tenten smiled. This was who they'd been waiting for.

Was this also a secret? Tenten was only a year older than Sakura, surely she could not have taken a lover in her short time at court.

Sakura watched Tenten rise to greet the intruder. The boy was elegantly dressed in a dark blue doublet and jerkin stitched with silver threads. His breeches matched, and he wore black hose and black leather boots. The ruffle of his shirt poked out from his sleeves and collar, and he wore a simple gold collar adorned with moonstones around his shoulders. His long, dark hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and Sakura thought him to be quite handsome.

He looked very much like Hinata, and Sakura realized suddenly that he must be her relative, the Earl of Bids.

Sakura stood quickly, offering a curtsy, just as Tenten had slipped into her own.

Sakura heard Tenten giggle lightly. "My Lord," she offered.

Neji bowed back to them.

"Ladies," he offered.

Tenten rose and skipped to his side, a smile painted on her lips. He held out his arm for her, but she wrapped him in a hug instead.

Sakura's jaw fell. She was definitely witnessing something she shouldn't.

"Welcome back to court!" The embrace was brief, and when it was over, Tenten tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow as they walked back to Sakura and joined her on the bench.

"Neji," she started, "I would like to introduce you to Lady Sakura Haruno. She is a new lady-in-waiting to her majesty."

Neji turned to look over her, and Sakura sat nervously, watching his pale eyes, regal eyes much like Hinata's, take in, and judge her form. She noted that Tenten's arm was still looped through his.

"Welcome to court, Lady Sakura." Neji finally said, with natural grace. And then he leaned in towards her ear. "Do not follow Lady Tenten, though, she has a terrible sense of direction."

"Neji!"

Sakura giggled.

"I'm not sure about that; she lead me all the way to this corner of the gardens. I must admit I was lost as soon as we entered."

"You will learn your way around soon enough."

"And you," Tenten looked up to Neji. "I am so glad to see you back. I have missed you, dearly!"

He smirked and brushed off her worry with ease.

"Have you two known each other long?" Asked Sakura.

"Neji is my dearest friend here at court," quipped Tenten. "I trust him more than any lady here."

Neji looked down at Sakura.

"She arrived at court about a year ago and knew no one else our age. For some reason, she insists on following me around. Although," he looked over at her, with a frown, "I fear she must be more discrete as people may wonder if our friendly affections are more than just that."

"Which is why I have brought a companion with me today!"

"Hn." Sakura watched Neji's pale eyes roam from her to her new friend. "Still, I should hate to tarnish your reputation and ruin your chances for a good marriage."

"Nonsense, I am far more likely to ruin my reputation on my own. I do not need your help with that, my Lord." Tenten winked at Sakura, who was wondering how to take in the wave of information she was receiving. "Speaking to my reputation, I fear I shall have no issue forgetting my manners. Lady Hinata, your cousin, is my new bedmate."

"Shall I pray for Lady Hinata's safety then?"

"Perhaps," Tenten giggled.

"I should take my leave," Neji said, rising. Sakura and Tenten rose with him and curtsied lightly. Neji bowed. "Perhaps I shall see you two at dinner tonight? I am to attend to his majesty this evening."

"I am afraid you shall not be seeing Lady Sakura or your cousin at dinner tonight, their duties do not start until tomorrow."

"Then I wish you the best of luck. I should hope to find time to stop by the Queen's apartments to visit her majesty and my cousin. Perhaps tomorrow."

"Shall you visit me as well, my Lord?" Tenten seemed to enjoy teasing him, and Sakura guessed it would not take much for others to be suspicious of their friendship.

"I can't imagine I have the choice, my Lady."

"Come, Sakura, we should return to the Queen and leave Neji to his duties. After all, an Earldom doesn't rule itself."

Neji rolled his eyes, and Tenten giggled before leading Sakura out of the garden. She paused, looked left, and then right. Sakura bit her lip.

"Just one moment," Tenten said. She peeked around the edge of the hedge.

"Neji," she hissed, "which way back to the palace?"

Sakura's held her hand to her face, hiding the way her lips parted in shock.

Neji appeared before them, shaking his head. He held out an arm for each of them. She took it timidly, while Tenten eagerly clasped his other arm.

Neji navigated them out of the gardens, the three parting when they grew closer to others, not wanting anyone to draw ill conclusions of their relationships. When they drew near the palace walls, they bowed to each other and parted ways.

On the way back to the Queen's apartments, Tenten detoured and showed Sakura around a little.

Luckily, they did not get lost, and Sakura was relieved to return to her new room.

Ino and Hinata were sitting at a small table playing cards and sipping wine. Tenten excused herself and slipped into the Queen's bedchamber to help her prepare for dinner.

"Lady Sakura!" Hinata seemed much more relaxed now that she had some time to unpack and unwind from her travels. "I see Lady Tenten has shown you the gardens! Are you enjoying court so far?"

Sakura sat down at the table with the other two girls and pondered briefly on what she had seen. A stranger had led her deep into the hedge maze and entertained a gentleman without supervision.

She didn't understand the necklace, the hidden charm, and the way Tenten had worded it… _It's my future,_ was Tenten, some sort of fortune-teller? Had Sakura allowed someone wicked to lead her astray so soon?

Sakura looked up and met Tenten's smile as she emerged from the Queen's room to fetch something.

"I'm afraid it will take some getting used to," she admitted.

* * *

_October 1517_

The first time Hinata saw the prince, she knew what she wanted in life.

_Him._

She was touring the autumn gardens with Neji when she noticed him on the greens, shooting archery.

"Cousin," she whispered.

She sensed an irritation in him.

"Yes, my lady?" Neji's voice was dull and stern. It was a voice that reminded Hinata that his companionship was out of duty, not pleasure.

"That boy over there… Is that…?"

"His highness? Yes, that is the prince, Naruto."

She looked over the prince again, his stocky blond hair jutted up in spikes. He was wearing just his doublet, his sleeves removed to expose the loose white shirt underneath.

A grin was spread across his face, and she watched as he knocked an arrow into his bow and pulled the bowstring back, arms falling into a sleek straight line. An older gentleman with a scar across his nose checked his form and helped him make gentle adjustments. When the man stepped back, the prince released the string with a resounding _snap_ , and the arrow flew in a high arch before diving into the target.

Hinata felt her heart flutter when she heard him whoop and cheer, tossing the bow away and running up to the target to investigate his work.

"C-could… could you pr-present me to the prince?"

She felt Neji tense at her side as his body language betrayed his answer.

"Of course," he sighed. "Come with me."

"R-right now?!" Hinata quickly brushed her hands through her long locks, tucking away any stray hairs before smoothing her skirts.

"You asked me to present you to the prince. Come."

When Neji walked away, Hinata stumbled over the stones as she chased after him.

Within moments they had crossed the gardens and lawn to where another boy their age stood. He was dressed as sharply as Neji, and when Neji approached, the boy bowed to him.

"My lord," his voice was soft. His brown hair curled and poofed out, framing his face pleasantly.

"My lord Shino," started Neji, "This is my cousin, the lady Hinata."

Shino bowed again as Hinata stepped forward.

"My lady, welcome to court." He looked back at Neji.

"Thank you, sir." Hinata curtsied. She had heard Shino's name mentioned by her father before; his father was the Duke of Mushrooms.

"How fares the prince today?" Continued Neji.

"He is in good spirits, Sir Iruka has been helping him refine his archery skills."

The trio began to walk across the grass, closer to Naruto, and Hinata felt herself grow nervous.

"I should like to present my cousin to him."

"Of course. If you would, please excuse me for one moment." Shino seemed to be concise and to the point in everything he said. He bowed lightly to the two Hyugas before crossing the remaining fifteen feet between them and the prince.

Hinata watched as Shino leaned over the prince's shoulder as he bent down for another arrow, whispering their presence into his ear.

Naruto looked up and met her gaze with bright blue eyes and a wide grin. She could see his collarbone and a bit of his chest under the loosened collar of his shirt. She felt dizzy, and her cheeks burned.

Naruto nodded, and Shino returned to them.

"His highness will receive you now."

_Oh god!_

Hinata wobbled as they approached the prince. He had stood up and given his bow to the dark-haired Duke next to him, Sasuke.

Neji took a few steps closer to the prince and bowed.

"Highness," He straightened up and gestured back towards Hinata. "May I introduce my cousin, Lady Hinata."

Hinata dropped into a low curtsy before she felt a shadow cast over her.

She felt a hand on her's and looked up to see the prince cradling her hand in his own. Anxiety swelled in her stomach, and her heart surged. Her kirtle felt too tight.

She breathed deeply and rapidly, her breasts swelling over the top of her kirtle. She felt Naruto press his lips to her hand and heard her name in his cheery voice.

"Lady Hinata, welcome to court."

She felt dizzy, it was suddenly too warm out, her dress was too tight. She held her hand to her stomach and heard Neji's voice distantly.

"Lady Hinata, are you alright?"

Naruto caught her chin with his free hand and pulled her head up. He met her gaze, blue eyes shining with concern.

The world around her spun, and she felt herself collapse, feeling her cousin catch her. The last thing she heard before she passed out was the prince, calling her name in shock.

* * *

When Hinata woke, she was back in her room. She had been stripped down to her petticoats and was tucked under the blankets. The curtains were drawn, and the room glowed orange from the fire.

Tenten sat in a chair at her side, hunched over her latest embroidery project. Hinata listened to the sounds of the room, the logs cracking and popping as the fire licked at the dried wood. To her side, she could hear Tenten's soft breathing and the small pop of her needle breaking through the cloth and the scrape of the embroidery floss being pulled up through the hole.

Hinata sighed and sat up, cradling her head.

Tenten looked up and met her gaze, smiling lightly.

"You're awake, good. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I suppose, I've got a bit of a headache, though."

Tenten nodded.

"Neji told me what happened."

She placed her embroidery on the table next to her and stood up, crossing the room. She opened the top drawer on her vanity and pulled out a small bottle.

She returned to Hinata's side and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Lay back," she instructed lightly.

If Hinata had learned anything in the past week, it was that Tenten, young as she was, was very mothering.

Hinata followed her bedmate's instructions and rested her head back into the pillow. Tenten opened the bottle and placed her thumb over the opening, tipping it over three times before dotting the oil in the center of Hinata's forehead and on each temple. She closed the bottle and set it down on the chair she had just been sitting in before massaging the oils into Hinata's forehead.

She sighed with relief, and the scents of lavender, peppermint, and rosemary filled the space between them.

Tenten leaned gently over her, and Hinata closed her eyes, feeling her headache recede as Tenten's fingers worked away at the pain.

Her breath whispered lightly over Hinata's face, and she felt the warmth of Tenten's body against her.

It had been a long time since Hinata had felt such a gentle touch, and she relished the moment, hoping it would never end.

After several minutes she felt Tenten's hands leave her face, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you."

Tenten smiled down at her.

"Anytime." She watched as Tenten stood up and collected the bottle before tucking it back in her vanity. "Would you like to get up and go to dinner, or would you prefer to retire for the evening?"

Hinata sat back up and looked around the room, testing her headache. It had all but vanished.

"I think I would like to get up."

"Alright, just let me go tell her majesty that you are awake, and I will help you dress."

Hinata nodded, and Tenten left the room. She leaned back against the headboard and waited for her to return. She looked over at Tenten's embroidery. The flowers were stitched neatly enough, but Hinata suspected the back would be messy and to the Queen's displeasure. Hinata knew Tenten struggled with sewing, and the Queen would often make her start fresh halfway through a project.

Tenten stepped back into their room and smiled.

"Her majesty is thrilled to hear you have recovered."

"All thanks to you, Lady Tenten."

Tenten crossed the room.

"Impossible, I just sat by your side and worked on my stitching." She winked, and Hinata knew not to mention the oil.

"Now, let us get you dressed."

* * *

_The Next Day_

"How is my cousin?"

Tenten walked side by side with Neji around a shallow fountain which the castle overlooked.

Tenten's father was sitting on a bench about ten feet away, supervising them.

"Lady Hinata has recovered and is doing quite well."

"Did the physician attend to her?"

"No," she admitted. Neji glared down at her. "I've been taking care of her."

"Tenten, she is not just any other lady. She should have seen the physician."

"For what, Neji?" Tenten hissed. "She was just a bit nervous meeting the prince. She had a small headache, and I took care of it."

"But-"

"A physician would have bled her to relieve the pressure in her head. Did you want her bled?"

"If it would have helped, then yes."

"You are too stubborn."

"And you are too risky." Tenten shot him a quick glare before looking over the fountain. "What did you do to cure it?"

"I have a blend of oils."

" _Tenten_!" He whispered urgently. "Are you crazy?"

"It's fine, Neji. They're just common plants."

"But with all of the talk and fear, even common plants can get you in trouble. You know that."

"I am careful."

"Not careful enough for my liking."

Tenten tensed her jaw. She hated it when they had this argument. Who was he to tell her how to live her life? It was times like these that she thought he was no better than any other man, and she wondered what she saw in him that she liked. Perhaps she was still drawn to the vulnerable boy who had watched his father die.

"If you'll excuse me," she muttered, "I have to return to my duties." She curtsied to Neji. "My lord."

She waited only half a second for his bow before stalking off to her father.

"Father," she approached the Marquess.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I am ready to retire from the gardens."

"So soon? Is everything alright between you and the Earl?"

Tenten looked back to Neji, who was standing with clenched fists, looking over the pond.

"It's fine, we just realized some of our political beliefs differ."

"Daughter," her father reminded her, as they began to walk away, "Just because I have given you the privilege of being educated like a man does not give you the liberty to engage in conversations above your station. You are brilliant, but if your tongue is too sharp, you will get in trouble."

"I understand. I am sorry, father."

"It is alright."

"What time are you leaving for home tomorrow?"

"First light."

Tenten frowned.

"I will miss you."

"I will only be gone for a short while."

"Father," she looked up at him as they walked towards the palace. "I have a request."

"What is it, Tenten?"

"May we visit the armory?"

He sighed, and Tenten frowned. The answer would, again, be no.

"Not today, sweetheart, it would not be appropriate for a lady of your standing to be seen in the armory."

Tenten did not hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I understand."

"I do, however, have a gift for you." She looked up at him, raising a curious brow.

"What is it?"

"Come with me."

Tenten followed her father to his apartments and stepped inside when the door was opened for her.

She followed him to his study and heard the door click shut softly behind her. Usually, a groom stayed behind, but now they were alone.

"Tenten, this is very important. You must never let anyone find this, nor use it rashly."

She nodded, excited, and waited eagerly for the gift.

Her father turned around and presented her with a slim dagger tucked in a leather sheath.

The hilt was gold and decorated with pearls and amethyst. Tenten took the dagger, eyes wide.

"It's beautiful!"

She pulled the small blade out of the sheath revealing sharp, polished steel. It shined under the candlelight.

"You must be very careful about this. Since I cannot take you to the armory, as you desire, I had this forged for you."

Tenten placed the blade back in its sheath and put it on the table before leaping up and wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

"I shall treasure it forever!"

"Good," he hugged her back tightly. "Now, let's get you back to the Queen's apartments so that you may prepare for the feast tonight."

"Right!" Tenten picked up the dagger and turned her back to her father before lifting her dress skirts, exposing her leg.

"Tenten," he scolded.

But she ignored him as she looped the buckle around her thigh, synching it tightly.

She fixed her skirts and smiled up at him, in a sly way that made her look just like her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings.

**Chapter Four  
** _"Though she be but little, she is fierce!"  
\- William Shakespeare_

_October 1518_

If there was one thing Sakura had learned during her first year at court, it was this — the higher your ranking, the more reason you had to run off.

Ino had wasted no time scouting out a potential suitor, though none lived up to her standards. Sakura often had to listen, in silent displeasure, as Ino would brag about her future husband, the Duke of Ryuchi.

But for all of her bedmate's boasting, Ino had not even been presented to Sasuke.

Sakura didn't have much to show for her efforts yet either. While she had seen the Duke from afar on several occasions, they also hadn't been formally introduced.

Tenten, ever observant, had noticed the way Sakura's gaze lingered on him.

"He's handsome."

Sakura felt a blush creep up her face. She nodded.

"Would you like to meet him?"

She dragged her eyes away from Sasuke to meet Tenten's smile.

"You could do that?"

"He spends most of his time with the Prince. Have you been introduced to Prince Naruto yet?"

"No."

"Then, it's time you two are introduced."

Sakura twisted a sleeve lace around her finger, tugging at the metal bead at the end.

"How will we do that?"

"He's easy to approach, especially if you have a pretty face."

Sakura frowned.

"Of course."

Tenten shrugged her shoulders.

"I know. It would be nice to be valued for something else once in a while."

"Your friend seems to be interested in more than just your face."

Sakura didn't miss the blush that crept across Tenten's face.

"Neji is different. There are some men at court like him. The Prince is not one of them."

"Is the Duke?"

"I'm not sure," said Tenten, "but I've never seen him paying much attention to the women that cling to him. It's very likely his priorities lie elsewhere."

"I hope so."

Sakura looked back across the garden, to where Sasuke stood by Naruto looking bored. He glanced up, and butterflies surged through Sakura's stomach. They were too far away for true eye contact, but at that moment, Sakura would have sworn he met her gaze.

"When?" she asked nervously.

"At the Prince's birthday celebration on Thursday. We'll be expected to give him our well-wishes. Perhaps, we could even see if we can arrange a little music for a dance."

Sakura felt a spike of nervous adrenaline shoot through her spine. She was excited.

"That sounds amazing! How will we arrange it?"

Tenten turned to Sakura and smiled.

"I think it's time you were properly introduced to Lee."

* * *

Lee was… eccentric, to say the least.

Tenten and Sakura found him on his way to the Prince's apartments.

Dressed head to toe in his finest green clothes with a lute strapped to his back, Lee's appearance was outmatched only by his enthusiasm.

"Lady Tenten! What a surprise to see you! How—" he stopped mid-sentence when Sakura met his eyes and quickly abandoned Tenten. "And who might you be, my lady?" he knelt down in front of her and cupped her hand in his own, pressing a kiss that lingered just a little too long for her comfort.

"Lee, please," said Tenten.

He dropped Sakura's hand and stood back up, his cheeks pink.

"My apologies, I have never before seen someone quite so beautiful."

"Thanks, Lee," said Tenten, arms crossed.

"You know I find you beautiful, Tenten, but _this_ ," he gestured towards Sakura, who frowned slightly, " _this_ is different."

" _This_ has a name," Sakura interjected, feeling brave.

"My apologies, my lady. I have forgotten my manors." He took a step back and bowed low for her, holding his arm out with a flourish. "Mr. Rock Lee, at your service."

Sakura offered a curtsy in return and met his gaze.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura is the daughter of the Baron of Tea, Lee."

"A beautiful land," said Lee, "and a beautiful name, Lady Sakura."

"Thank you. It appears you two are already well acquainted?"

"Yes! Tenten is a very dear friend of mine."

"Sometimes Lee and his mentor, Gai, come to the Queen's apartments to play for her," explained Tenten, "we got to talking one time, and our friendship bloomed from there."

"It unfurled like the most beautiful of roses!"

Sakura glanced at Tenten, an eyebrow raised. She shrugged, this was Lee.

"Lee, you and Gai will be overseeing the music for the prince's birthday, won't you?" Tenten asked.

"Of course! Sir Gai is the brightest composter in all the world! There could be no one else!"

"Wonderful, we need your help."

Sakura watched a look of determination flash across Lee's face.

"Anything for you two!"

Tenten caught his wrist and pulled him off to the side, setting a serious tone.

"Sakura has not been introduced to Prince Naruto _or_ the Duke of Ryuchi yet."

"Ah, you intend to present her to them?"

"Yes, and then—"

"—and then you would like me to arrange a moment for dancing?"

"Would you mind?"

Lee frowned, clearly dejected that shortly after having proclaimed Sakura to be the "the most beautiful person he'd ever seen," he learned his talent would be used to put her in front of another man.

"Please, Lee?" Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder, mustering up the feminine charm she had seen so many other ladies use to get what they wanted. "It would mean so very much to me, and I would owe you a favor."

Lee removed her hand from his shoulder and held it between his.

"My lady, your presence is all the favor I need. I will attend to your every need, so long as it is within my power to do so."

"Thank you, Lee," said Sakura. She gently pulled her hand away and curtsied again.

"And I thank you too, Lee," added Tenten, "we won't keep you from Naruto any longer."

Lee bowed.

"Until we meet again, ladies."

He flashed a smile and turned on his heel towards the Prince's presence-chamber.

"Well," said Sakura, watching the musician disappear into the crowd, "he certainly is—"

"—A lot? Yes, but he has the kindest heart I know."

They turned to head back to the Queen's apartments.

"Wait until you meet Gai," Tenten teased.

"So long as he's not in love with me, I think I'll manage."

* * *

Neji frowned.

"Are you certain you want to be presented to him?"

"Y-yes."

"You fainted last time, cousin,"

Hinata looked up at him, eyes wide like a startled deer.

"I won't! N-not again!"

Neji tapped his finger against the table. Hinata had been working up the nerve to ask him to present her to Naruto again. He could sense it days before she'd approached him, becoming even more quiet than usual.

"Why not ask your father?"

"I-I could never…"

"Why not?" Neji could hear the irritation slipping through his voice. Why did the role of babysitting always fall to him?

Hinata looked down at the ground, her voice just a whisper.

"You know he doesn't care for me."

It was true. While Hinata had lost her mother after Hanabi's birth, it was Hinata who had initially weakened her. It had been one of Hinata's many mistakes, at least in her father's eyes, the first being that she was born a woman. And while Hiashi's logical preference for his younger daughter failed to make any sense to Neji, Hanabi's bright and commanding personality next to Hinata's shy, subdued nature hindered her efforts.

"We should have a plan," Neji said with a sigh, "for if you feel uncomfortable."

Hinata looked up at him, with barley contained tears of relief, years of practicing to keep her emotions in check failing her.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, cousin." She threw her arms around his neck. He stiffened, uncomfortable with her touch. Much like her mother's death, Neji had to remind himself that Hinata was not responsible for the death of his father.

It was difficult to let that go. Tenten had seen his resentment instantly and made it her business to encourage him to mend his relationships, even doubling her efforts when Hinata arrived at court.

Neji looked across the room, meeting the gaze of a servant and nodded. The boy disappeared to fetch a plate of fruit and some wine. When he returned with more treats than either Hyuuga could eat, Hinata offered the boy his fill while the pair tried to figure out how to present her to the Prince.

* * *

Sakura chewed at her lip. The Queen had permitted her ladies to wear their own gowns for the Prince's celebration, and Sakura squeezed into the green and ivory dress she had worn when she was first presented to the Queen.

She stood in a receiving line next to Tenten, watching as Ino was presented to the Prince. She paid Naruto only as much attention as was required before turning towards Sasuke, who stood at Naruto's side. Sakura studied the flirtatious body language that Ino used towards him, but the Duke remained unmoved. Sakura swallowed, unsure if that was a good or bad sign.

Neji and Hinata stood before them. Hinata radiated her usual nervous energy but stood tall, anchored to the ground by Neji's arm, which she clung to as if was as essential to her survival as the air they breathed.

The pair stepped forward, and Hinata only relinquished her grip on Neji to curtsey. Sakura felt Tenten tense up and joined her in a silent prayer for strength.

Much to their relief, Hinata stood back up and returned her hand to Neji, tugging gently at his sleeve. With a quick bow, the two turned and left. Hinata looked pale but smiled as if Naruto had proclaimed his love for her. Sakura met her gaze and smiled back, proud.

And then, it was their turn.

If Hinata's nervous energy was contagious, then Sakura was its first victim. She resisted the urge to grab Tenten by the arm, turn, and run. But, if Hinata had faced her fear, then Sakura could too.

Tenten curtsied first.

"Your Highness, Your Grace," she said to each in turn.

"Lady Tenten," nodded Naruto.

"I hope you have enjoyed your birthday celebrations, and I wish you well, Highness."

"I thank you, Lady."

Then it was time. Tenten turned back to look at Sakura, and she stepped forward.

"May I present my friend Lady Sakura, daughter to Baron Haruno. She has been eager to meet you and give you well wishes for your birthday."

On cue, Sakura fell into a low curtsey, glancing up to catch Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"Your Highness," she started, "it is an honor to meet you," her gaze flicked to Sasuke, her heart fluttering, "and to you as well, Your Grace."

Naruto stood up and took her hand in his, placing a kiss as he bowed.

"The honor is ours, my lady. I only regret having not met you sooner." Naruto stood up and turned to Sasuke, "Don't you agree?"

She barely saw his irritated sigh before he bowed. Sasuke's black hair framed his face perfectly, and his eyes swam with secrets and mystery. All in all, the Duke of Ryuchi left Sakura breathless. And then he spoke.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

And that was it. She had met him. And he'd spoken to her! Sakura was confident Ino hadn't been able to muster a word out of him. And then, the music started.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Oh! I love this song!"

Tenten smiled innocently.

"Would your highness care for a dance?"

Naruto stood up.

"Yes! Lady Sakura, would you do me the honor?" Naruto held his hand out to her, and she did her best to keep the smile on her face. Tenten gave her an affirmative glance. Sakura took the Prince's hand.

"I would love to your highness."

"Excellent!" Naruto started to lead her forward but stopped. "Sasuke, don't be rude."

Sasuke sighed and held his hand out to Tenten. Sakura burned with envy, but as the familiar tune of the song came to life, she realized the full extent of Tenten's plan. The dance she and Lee had chosen was one where they switched partners.

When she took Naruto's hand, she did so with a genuine smile. His steps were practiced but uncertain. "How long have you been at court?"

"Around a year, your Highness."

"A crime," he sighed, "that I did not meet you sooner."

"Truly," she offered.

"What has brought you here for so long, and how have you eluded my presence?"

Sakura tried not to trip when he spun her awkwardly.

"I am lady in waiting to Her Majesty. I am afraid she keeps me occupied most days."

"Well, we shall have to find you some more free time." Naruto pulled her just a little closer. "My, uh, lady mother, can sometimes forget that people like to have fun."

"Perhaps, but she is very kind. I don't mind."

"Either way, my lady," they spun towards Tenten and Sasuke, "it has been a pleasure."

The four reached their hands in the center, and when Sakura spun away, she was with Sasuke.

Her stomach swam. Sasuke's hand was on her waist, and hers was on his shoulder. Sakura's knees felt weak, and she was worried that she would trip or that he would realize her palms were slick. Sakura tried to focus all of her energy on the long-practiced steps, trying to appear as attractive as possible. This effort left little room for conversation, but these were things that came to a Duchess with ease, so Sakura tried.

"I have been looking forward to meeting you, your Grace,"

Sasuke held her gaze, his dark eyes analyzing her, seeking out her intentions.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I-I've heard such kind things."

"Hn."

Sakura tried to subdue her panic. Even if she wasn't _exactly_ charming the Duke, she had made more progress than she'd anticipated. She settled on focusing on their dance, letting the music guide her. She took deeper breaths and was pleased when Sasuke's eyes flicked down to her chest.

The music slowed; their time was almost up. The last few notes echoed around the hall, and Sakura curtsied.

"I hope we meet again soon," she said.

Sasuke nodded, turned, and left without a word. A crowd had gathered around them to see the prince dance applauded, and Tenten was at her side.

"How was it?" she asked, as they made their way back to their seats.

"Amazing!" Sakura sighed.

"You looked great. Dance must come naturally to you."

"I was so nervous," Sakura confided.

They sat down, and from the other end of the table, she could feel Ino's glare. She ignored it. If Ino was as resourceful as she claimed, getting a chance to dance with the Duke should be no issue. Her confidence, however, faltered when after only one drink, Neji and Hinata appeared. Her time with Tenten had expired. Neji said nothing, but Tenten seemed to know what he wanted.

"We'll talk more later," she promised.

Luckily, Hinata took Tenten's place, and as Neji and Tenten slipped away, Hinata and Sakura took turns describing their evening.

* * *

Neji didn't give Tenten a break, leading her right back out onto the dance floor. She circled him before taking his hand and slipping comfortably into time with the music.

"What have you been up to?"

Tenten laughed.

"Jealous?"

"Curious," he corrected.

But Tenten knew he wouldn't have dragged her out on the dance floor unless he'd felt some level of irritation seeing her dance with both the Prince and the Duke.

"Sakura wanted to meet Sasuke. I just ensured she got to do more than curtsy."

"Your selflessness knows no bounds."

Tenten let her steps bring her in a little closer.

"You're one to talk," she teased, "helping present Hinata to the prince."

"It was nothing."

"Perhaps not to you, but for her, it was everything."

Neji looked away, and Tenten thought she could see a blush creep up his face. They finished their dance in silence and sought out more wine.

"We should go outside," Tenten suggested.

"It could be cold."

"Just for a moment. The moon is nearly full. I miss being able to look at it properly like I could at home."

They refilled their cups and snuck out of the hall. It was easy to disappear in the palace, especially with Neji as a guide. It was even easier when the wine flowed freely. Outside of the hall were other courters, some stumbling back to their rooms alone or with companions. Some couples didn't care to find their rooms or any at all. The further that Neji and Tenten moved form the heart of the palace, the sparser the crowds. It would be impossible to leave the castle for the grounds and the maze that they both loved, so Tenten set a course for the Queen's gardens.

The atrium was large, and it was near impossible to tell one was still confined in the palace. Neji had been right about the chill, but Tenten didn't mind.

The garden had started to go barren with the change form summer to fall, but some flowers still bloomed around them.

Tenten looked up at the moon and sighed. Her mother had taught her the importance of moon bathing from a young age. Most months, she had to settle for standing in front of her window in her shift. It was rare that she was out late enough to walk through the gardens. And even this wasn't the same as their practice at home.

Tenten offered a silent prayer to the Mother, feeling Neji's gaze on her.

"What's the Isle of Moon like?"

Neji shrugged. She'd asked him this many times before.

"It's named for the crescent shape of the land, Tenten."

"I know, but still."

"It's much warmer than Konoha."

"Do you ever miss it? Especially now that you have a new home?"

"Not really," he admitted, "My parents aren't there, there's not much to go back to."

"Isn't that sad?"

"No. I enjoy my new lands. They're close to your family's land."

Tenten blushed. She looked away from the moon and into Neji's eyes.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I like being here with you," he clarified, "I would choose this over being stuck on an island any day."

He kissed her lightly, but when she didn't pull back, he pressed closer. Tenten sighed, feeling the heart charm against her chest. Perhaps her mother had been right.

* * *

Sakura gasped when Ino shook her awake.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ino hissed. She had crawled onto their bed, having just barely changed out of her gown, hair messy. She had the collar of Sakura's shift knotted tightly in her fist, tugging roughly at her.

"I-I don't understand." Sakura was groggy with sleep and wine.

"I saw you dancing with the Duke."

"I-I—"

"—Don't get your hopes up," Ino snapped. Sakura was fully awake now. "Your forehead is so wide and swollen he would never consider taking you as his wife."

Tears pricked at Sakura's eyes, and she bit her tongue to keep from crying. Mustering up the last of her courage, she shot back a bitter retort.

"Perhaps you could have danced with his Grace as well, had you not been occupied by the company of others."

Ino slapped her across the face, and Sakura could no longer hold back her tears. She collapsed into the pillows, cradling her face. She felt the bed shift and heard the door close behind her. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. It was Ino's night to stay with the Queen.

She cried freely now, letting her anger and frustration drain out of her. She bit her fist to silence a sob.

In her anger, Sakura decided that Ino had no more claim on Sasuke than she did. She always spoke of betrothal, but the Earl had yet to follow through.

And that meant that the Duke was fair game.

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be quite a bit going on in this fic so make sure you check the bottom for some notes. Today I will talk about the faith. When I had originally written this it was going to be straight up medieval England (aka, Christianity), but I didn't like it so I kind of pulled up some archetypes and made my own faith. I don't know what it's called yet, but it does take a tiny bit of inspiration from A Song of Ice and Fire in the sense that there are "old" Gods who were cast away as the church gained more power. These Gods and Goddesses are called "The Forgotten." Very few people pray to them, and those that do are often considered heretics. Some of The Forgotten will be brought up in jest or insult but people typically only pray to The Revered. The Revered are the Gods and Goddesses that the church chose to embrace. Here are the 12 deities of this world as well as a basic outline of their roles:
> 
> The Revered  
> The Father: God of final authority, divine justice, and the sun.  
> The Mother: Goddess of fertility, mothering, childbirth, peace, and the moon.  
> The Warrior: God of courage and strength. The hero.  
> The Maiden: Goddess of innocence, youth, beauty, and love.  
> The Hermit: God of wisdom and the priests. A High Priest's robe is black with a star emblem that represents the guiding light of the Hermit's lantern.  
> The Reconciler: God of judgement and death. When you are dying you pray to the Reconciler for your sins to be judged fairly.  
> The Forgotten:  
> The Dreamer: Mothers will often tell children to ask this Goddess for sweet dreams. Before she was marked as a Forgotten, the Dreamer was the Goddess of magic, witchcraft, and intuition. Witches revere her as their main deity.  
> The Seeker: God that helps you find your way when you're lost, or if you've lost an item. Some men who have angered the Father may have to offer their prayers to the Seeker instead, in hopes he would deliver them to the Father.  
> The Mender: The Goddess of healing and medicine. Physicians left her behind in favor of a more scientific based approached in healing.  
> The Crone: Goddess of wisdom and priestesses. Priestesses have little to no authority in the faith, and are expected to take their wisdom from the Hermit. A few women will offer their prayers to the crone in secret.  
> The Siren: Goddess of temptation and seduction. The devil, in this story, is a woman.


End file.
